crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds of the Orrery
The Orrery of Worlds was a plane of existance located in the Fifth Dimension and within the Bleed located inside the Monitor Sphere, and the Source Wall behind that, which contained the fifty two universes of the Multiverse in the Speed Force. All of the universes in the Orrery all existed in the same space, the Bleed, but existed at different frequencies and thus, did not interact with each other. Located at the center of the Orrery was the Rock of Eternity, the headquarters of the the Circle of Eternity. The Circle, much like other inhabitants of the Orrery mostly took interest in the events of Earth 0 and sometimes Earth 2. It was the destruction of Earth 3, however, that resulted in the Multiverse being fractured, exposing the seams to the other worlds. Found above the Rock of Eternity was the House of Heroes, which acted as a base of operations for multiversal heroes who aided Nix Uotan. History As the Lost Timelines collapsed into the Flashpoint Timeline, the Flash fought to revert the world of Flashpoint back into the Modern Timeline. However, due to the interference of Pandora, the entire Multiverse was affected. When reality began to solidify, the universe started once more and the Hand of Creation reached through holding a cluster of stars. Birthing White Light at the center of Universe 0, the Anti-Life Equation was birthed at the center of the corrupted Universe 3 and forty-nine other universes were similarly born. Universes * Earth 0 - The foundation of the Multiverse lay in this New Earth. It had survived several attacks and reconstructions, managing to perform surgery on itself. It was protected by the greatest superheroes in their young age, at the peak and pinnacle of their power and achievements. * Earth 1 - A freshly created universe where Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and the Teen Titans are all at the beginning of their careers. With time and space considered pliable, nothing in this universe was for certain. * Earth 2 - Following the apparent deaths of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman in the Apokolips War, a new generation of heroes emerged to fight against evil. This included a new Superman and Batman, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Huntress and Power Girl. This new generation, however, was not as able and were unable to protect Earth 2 from it's destruction at the hands of Darkseid. * Earth 3 - Home to the villainous and despotic Crime Syndicate of America, it was a world where the greatest super criminals lead and where good and evil were reversed. It was perhaps irony, that led Earth 3 to it's destruction via the Anti-Monitor. * Earth 4 - It's only superhuman being was Captain Allen Adam, a man endowed with quantum senses, Earth 4 was defended by the Pax Americana. * Earth 5 - Home to the Marvel Family, the paragons, with the help of their friends, defend the world against monsters and aliens. They are eternally in battle against the scientific machinations of the insane and evil Dr. Sivana. * Earth 6 - A strange world where familiar superheroes were granted unfamiliar identities and placed in unfamiliar roles. * Earth 7 - Created with the history of Earth 8, Earth 7 was borne with subtle differences. Despite the power of it's protectors, Earth 7 was destroyed by the Gentry. * Earth 8 - A world in which great power was awarded to those who stayed within it's bounds, a great power which forced it's bearers to wild it with great responsibility. This Earth was home to several different heroes and various hero teams. * Earth 9 - A universe where the rules were inverse to that of Earth 0. Several roles were differentiated and some were integrated. * Earth 10 - An Earth where history became perverted after the rocket of Kal-El landed in Nazi Germany. Thus, the world was characterized by the fight between the New Reichsmen against the terrorist Freedom Fighters. * Earth 11 - A world where the Amazons imposed their reign on the entire world. With technologies and philosophies changed, women took control and protected their Earth through the Justice Guild. * Earth 12 - A world with a past of eerily similar to that of Earth 0, but a different future. The Justice League Beyond is led by Terry McGinnis and protected the world from the threats of an untamed future reality. * Earth 13 - A world made up of an eternal paranormal twilight all revolving around the mystical concept of the number 13, generally considered unlucky. Many of the beings considered mystical, and sometimes malignant, were the greatest heroes of this world. * Earth 14 - It was the first of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 15 - A once so called perfect universe, it was destroyed by the Superboy Prime of Earth 33. A surviving fragment of the universe, the Cosmic Grail, did survive. * Earth 16 - A world in which the first generation of heroes won, thus leaving the second generation with nothing to do. * Earth 17 - After a nuclear war ravaged the world in 1963, Captain Adam Strange leads the Atomic Knights of Justice to find the Cosmic Grail and defeat Darkseid. * Earth 18 - A world which had once thought to be cursed by the anomaly known only as the Time Trapper. Although initially believed to be limited only to the resources of the 19th Century, forced to improvise, using technology oft deemed replacable, the patrons managed to make the most of it. * Earth 19 - A world in which the super beings had come into public sight shortly after the passing of Queen Victoria. With the values of England dominating the world, the era of the superheroes tried to preserve the VIctorian values that held up their society. * Earth 20 - The home to the Society of Super-Heroes. This binary universe tuned itself to the same space as Earth 40 every 100,000 years with catastrophic consequences. * Earth 21 - A world where John F. Kennedy was never assassinated and endorsed the Justice League of America. * Earth 22 - An older world where the next generation of superheroes ran wild. The world faced a great battle after the destruction of Kansas sparked the return of Superman. * Earth 23 - A world where the majority of superheroes were noted for their African-American ethnicity. * Earth 24 - It was the second of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 25 - It was the third of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 26 - A world once thought destroyed, surviving only due to the fact that it operated on cartoon physics, allowing it to survive any physical assault. * Earth 27 - It was the fourth of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 28 - It was the fifth of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 29 - A universe where the square planet of Htrae was the main focus of a broken continuum operating on damaged laws of physics. * Earth 30 - A world where Kal-El landed on a Russian collectivist farm, growing up a loyal communist soldier, the world prospered under the Luthor Family. * Earth 31 - Global warming and mega tsunamis turned Earth 31 into a post-apocalyptic drowned world. * Earth 32 - A world where Bruce Wayne became Green Lantern and led the Justice Titans. * Earth 33 - This universe exerted a powerful and unknown force on the progress and development of the Multiverse. Monitor conjecture suggested that ideas on this universe became realities in other worlds. The only known superhuman inhabitant was Ultra Comics. * Earth 34 - A world where Savior lived on Cosmoville after having been sent into the future from his kingdom of Mu to create the Light Brigade. * Earth 35 - A pseudoverse, or artificial universe, created by Monitor ideominers operating from harvesting stations from space. * Earth 36 - The homeworld of Justice 9, which was led by Optiman until he was killed by the Superdoomsday. * Earth 37 - A world of lawless heroes and cynical champions. After technological advance in the 60s, 70s and 80s, the beat cellars of the 50s gave way to underground Martian colonies of the 80s and the Europa bases of the 90s. * Earth 38 - A world where Superman and Batman first appeared in the 1930s, aging normally as their children took over the good fight. * Earth 39 - A world protected by the Agents of W.O.N.D.E.R., super spies armed with the technology of Happy DaVinci. * Earth 40 - A binary universe resonating in catastrophic harmony with Earth 20, it was terrorized by the Society of Super-Criminals. * Earth 41 - A dark and violent world that was home to the "necro-floral" Spore. * Earth 42 - The tiny inhabitants of Earth 42 knew nothing of mortality, evil or violence until their Superman was killed by Superdoomsday. * Earth 43 - A world of darkness where supervampires rule the world as the Blood League. * Earth 44 - Home of the magnificent superhero AIs built by the bipolar Will Tornado. * Earth 45 - A world where there were no superheroes until Superman was created by Lois Lane, Clark Kent and Jimmy Olsen. After Superman was perverted into Superdoomsday by Overcorp, the resulting rampage was multiversal. * Earth 46 - It was the sixth of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 47 - Home to the psychadelic champions of the Love Syndicate of Dreamworld. * Earth 48 - The universe of the Forerunners, a group of superbeings bred to be harvested as the ultimate protectors of the Multiverse. Earth 48 has been converted into a factory by benevolent aliens to fight Darkseid. * Earth 49 - It was the seventh of the Seven Unknown Worlds. It was created by an Inner Chamber of seven Monitor Magi for an unknown reason. * Earth 50 - A world where President Lex Luthor murdered the Flash, resulting in Superman executing Luthor and establishing the Justice Lords. * Earth 51 - After the fragile Earth was ravaged by the Great Disaster, beasts began to act as men and men as beasts. Here, Kamandi and his allies were secretly recruited for a mission all while being manipulated by the New Gods. Other Although the previously listed universes all belong to the Multiverse, they orbit in what is known as the "local" Multiverse. There arte more universes belonging to more than one Multiverse. One such Multiverse, known as Multiverse-2, was destroyed by the Empty Hand. Another such Multiverse was accessed by Darkseid where he killed a Superman. Following the Convergence, a larger Multiverse containing universes resembling those of the Lost Timelines was created and existed outside of the "local" Multiverse. Category:Locations Category:Multiverse